Fireball Necklace
* |type = Special|grade = |released = 18.1.0|efficiency/_damage = *35 *50 (UP1)|fire_rate = 40|capacity = Infinite|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|range = |theme = WWII/Magic-themed|cost = *295 *285 (UP2)|level_required = *17 *27 (UP1)|firing_sound = |image1 = }} The is a Special weapon introduced in the 18.1.0 WWII update. Appearance *It is a gray necklace with a large red octagonal gemstone which emits large fireballs that has a slow projectile speed. Fictional History It was during WWII when the war was raging. Since the start of the war, the German soldiers are trying to find anything that is worth more money for their crippling economy. Later, after few years of finding the riches, they found one gemstone necklace being buried for two centuries. Unbeknownst to them, the gemstone has a power that no one at that time expected. Soon, as it was transported by the German soldiers, it emits five large fireballs that have destroyed anything on its path. Having heard the fireball, the soldiers have smelled the fire and they knew that their precious cargoes are on fire. Surprisingly, they found that their cargoes are unaffected by the fireballs, but that the tarpaulin of one of their transportation units was set ablaze. As one of the soldiers got a hold of the gemstone, they are surprised by its new powers they witnessed. As they tapped on the gemstone several times, the gemstone have emitted five fireball bursts, much to their advantage. After they arrived back to Berlin, they informed their Dictator of their findings. The Dictator have been overjoyed by their important findings, but at the same time worried that its usage for war will mean it will be lost forever, in virtue of its rarity and high price if it were to be sold. So, to preserve the gemstone from being lost and put to wrong hands, he insisted that it will be put in the Berlin Museum. Or is it? Strategy It deals high damage, low fire rate, infinite capacity, great mobility. Its very slow projectile speed renders this weapon useless in long range attacks. Tips *Do not use this in long range due to its travel time. *Use this for crowd control. *This weapon have a slow fire rate. After you fired, switch to another weapon and use that weapon until you can fire again. However, since the quick swap glitch was patched in the 12.5.0 update, you have to use this as an offense weapon. *As it fires five bust fireballs per shot, it can be used against those who are blocking the ram in the Siege. *Get close to your opponent as this weapon almost always grants a guaranteed one-shot kill. *This weapon could help out primaries as it could create what is essentially a "wall" in close ranges. By shooting this in a part of the hallway, people cannot really cross it without attempting to dodge it. You could use this by shooting this weapon first and then use your primary when they try to avoid the large hitbox of the ghost. *It is suitable for close-range encounters since its projectile speed is quite atrocious. *Do NOT EVER try to rocket jump with this weapon, as its successive burst fireballs per fire severely damages your armor and HP. *'NOTE:' The projectiles it emits lasts forever until it hits any solid objects, unlike Ghost Lantern, though lacking Wall Break. *Its projectiles block all kinds of projectiles (except Wall Break) so use this ad your advantage whenever you are crowded by enemies firing at you. However, its projectile speed is very poor, so it is best used as more of a defense weapon. Counters *Pick off its users at long range. It will not hit you at long range because the projectiles are rather slow compared to that of Ghost Lantern. Plus, you can see the ghost a long way so you can easily avoid it. *While too spammy, it is ineffectual in medium to long ranges, since you can easily dodge them. *Attack from behind for best results. *Any ranged weapons (automatic or single shots) can easily pick its users off. *Area damage can distract its users. *The cooldown before firing this weapon will render its users helpless if they misuse it in an attempt to spam it in long ranges. *Attack the user when he is having a cooldown. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing him/herself. *Its projectiles are very easy to notice in any range. However, keep your attention to your surroundings in case its users may sneak from behind. Performance Analysis Trivia *The weapon itself is based from the necklace that the ghost dummy version (aka Fake Hitler) of the boss in the 1992 DOS game Wolfenstein 3D level E3M9 wears. *Its projectile speed is roughly 20% slower than that of the Ghost Lantern. *This weapon can also kill a player if that player is very close to the projectile but not completely in its way. *You trigger its fireballs by banging your fist (arm being chosen depends on the handedness) on top of the red gem. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Multiple Shots Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic